


The Last Song

by kristalt



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, depende de como voce enxerga, eles mandam os conceitos e eu escrevo, inspirada nas fotos que eles postaram dos videos pessoais, muito amor, não sou eu que dou os plots são eles, pianista!Hongjoong, principe!Seonghwa, royal au, salva pela minha beta, seongjoong, tem um pouco de woosan ou woosang no final para alguem q interessa, um pouco angst mas quase nada
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristalt/pseuds/kristalt
Summary: Seonghwa tinha apenas 8 anos quando viu um homem morrer em sua frente pela primeira vez. Seu pai, louco por guerra, o obrigou assistir uma batalha que o deixou traumatizado. Aquela lembrança nunca mais saiu de sua cabeça e desde então ele vivia dentro do castelo recluso de toda a sociedade.Seonghwa sempre gostou de música. Desde criança ele gostava de escutar os flautistas e músicos de rua. Antes dele se isolar, estava aprendendo a tocar piano, mas parou. Sua mãe lembrou disso e pensou se ele poderia voltar a gostar de música. Ela contratou um músico conhecido da região para dar aulas de piano para seu filho. Ela não sabia como ele reagiria a essa ideia, mas era sua última chance de tentar tirar o príncipe de dentro do quarto.ouSeonghwa é um principe recluso da sociedade e Hongjoong um músico apaixonado pela vida que vira seu professor de piano.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 5





	The Last Song

**Author's Note:**

> Olaaa pessoas!
> 
> Voltei, agora com minha seongjoong royal au. Minha inspiração para essa historia foram as fotos que ambos soltaram para os videos de conteúdo pessoais deles onde seonghwa fez asmr com conceito royal e hongjoong fez o cover no piano.  
> Enfim, caprichei com carinho nessa one shot a ponto dela ter quase 7k. Não só eu como a minha princesa e beta, yngrid caprichou na betagem. Espero que gostem.
> 
> Boa leitura! ♥

Seonghwa tinha apenas 8 anos quando viu um homem morrer em sua frente pela primeira vez. Seu pai, louco por guerra, o obrigou assistir uma batalha que o deixou traumatizado. Aquela lembrança nunca mais saiu de sua cabeça e desde então ele vivia dentro do castelo recluso de toda a sociedade. Ele não queria encontrar ninguém e tão pouco conviver com as pessoas do castelo. Sua mãe era a única que entrava no seu quarto, além de alguns empregados que deixavam comida para ele. E nessas ocasiões, ele sempre estava em sua mesa de escrita de costa para a porta. Então dificilmente as pessoas olhavam seu rosto.

  
  


Sua mãe, a rainha, estava preocupada com ele. Logo ele precisava tomar o seu lugar ao lado dela e ele não queria. Tão pouco queria um casamento arranjado. Faz pouco tempo que a rainha perdeu o marido e não queria perdê-lo também.

Seonghwa sempre gostou de música. Desde criança ele gostava de escutar os flautistas e músicos de rua. Antes dele se isolar, estava aprendendo a tocar piano, mas parou. Sua mãe lembrou disso e pensou se ele poderia voltar a gostar de música. Ela contratou um músico conhecido da região para dar aulas de piano para seu filho. Ela não sabia como ele reagiria a essa ideia, mas era sua última chance de tentar tirar o príncipe de dentro do quarto.

  
  


— Filho, bom dia. Eu tenho uma novidade para você.

— Mãe, eu não quero conhecer outra noiva. — Seonghwa estava sentado próximo a janela, de costas para a porta, lendo um livro quando foi interrompido pela sua mãe e a nova visita.

— Não, eu quero te apresentar ao Kim Hongjoong. Ele é professor de música e lembrei que você gostava muito de música quando mais novo.

— Eu gostava de muitas coisas.

— Seonghwa, por favor.

— Bom dia, sua alteza. — Hongjoong disse da porta do quarto.

  
  


Seonghwa não respondeu e continuou lendo. A rainha ordenou que Hongjoong entrasse no quarto e saiu deixando os dois sozinhos. Hongjoong observava o cômodo enquanto o príncipe continuava lendo. O professor sentia que era fácil conhecer as pessoas pelo local que elas mais gostavam de ficar, mas o quarto de Seonghwa não tinha respostas. Era um lugar neutro, com um sentimento de vazio por mais que fosse completo de móveis e livros. As janelas e cortinas fechadas, sem muita iluminação.

  
  


— Pode ir embora quando quiser. — Seonghwa disse sem tirar os olhos de sua leitura — Minha mãe é teimosa, ela não vai me escutar. Mas eu não tenho interesse em nada que você possa me oferecer, me desculpa por te fazer perder tempo.

— Não é perda de tempo, sua alteza. Eu estarei aqui quando você estiver pronto.

— Você não entendeu, não é? — Seonghwa fechou o livro, bravo — Eu não quero ninguém aqui. Eu quero ficar sozinho, por favor, se retire.

  
  


Seonghwa se virou para Hongjoong e ambos conheceram seus rostos pela primeira vez. Seonghwa tinha uma pele pálida, possivelmente de alguém que não encontrava o sol há muito tempo. Seus cabelos eram pretos como a noite e seus olhos brilhavam. Hongjoong era um homem com o rosto juvenil, com uma estatura menor que o príncipe e cabelos cinza como as neblinas da floresta. Hongjoong ficou impressionado pela beleza do príncipe. Ele tinha a certeza de que nunca encontrou um homem tão lindo como Seonghwa.

  
  


— Você é muito bonito. — Hongjoong disse sem pensar.

— Desculpa?

— Quer dizer, seu quarto é muito bonito. Sua mãe disse que você tem um piano na sala.

— Fica a vontade para gastar seu tempo nele. Eu fico menos incomodado assim do que com você no meu quarto.

— Sua alteza não quer me acompanhar? Eu não sei onde fica.

— É só perguntar para qualquer um que trabalhe nesse castelo. Agora, por favor, se retire desse local. Eu quero voltar as minhas leituras.

— Posso perguntar o que o príncipe está lendo?

— Não, não pode. — Seonghwa apontou para a porta, expulsando mais uma vez o professor. Hongjoong não forçou mais aquela conversa e decidiu sair.

— Até amanhã. — O professor disse antes de sair e Seonghwa reprovou a sua insistência, revirando os olhos.

  
  


— E então? — Perguntou a rainha, curiosa.

— Ele está relutante, senhora.

— Eu achei que isso poderia dar certo, tudo bem. Obrigada pela tentativa Hongjoong. Vou pagar pelo seu dia de hoje.

— Alteza, se a senhora me der liberdade, eu gostaria de tentar mais uma vez. Eu não acho que o príncipe é uma causa perdida. Acredito que posso conseguir algo.

— Você tem certeza? Bem, se você diz, eu vou aceitar. Não tenho outros planos em mente, Hongjoong.

— Obrigado, sua alteza, amanhã voltarei ao mesmo horário.

  
  


Mesmo que precisasse do dinheiro, Hongjoong não fazia isso pelo emprego. Ele sentia que o príncipe estava preso em suas próprias desgraças e ele queria ajudar. O rosto de Seonghwa o chamou atenção, não só pela beleza, mas transparecia o rosto de alguém que sofreu muito e precisava se salvar. E ele acreditava que a música tinha esse poder. Hongjoong era adepto a teoria que a sua alma era salva de todos os problemas quando se tinha música na sua vida. Ele não poderia viver sem e ele considerava que isso era algo unânime. Afinal, você já viu uma pessoa que não gosta de música?

  
  


**\----- x-------**

  
  


No dia seguinte, Hongjoong voltou. Ele bateu à porta do príncipe mas o garoto não quis atender. O professor então deixou um livro em sua porta com uma mensagem “ _Soube que você gosta de ler. Espero que esse seja um livro inédito para você. Boa leitura. Do seu professor, Hongjoong.”_ E saiu.

  
  


Hongjoong aproveitou para conhecer o castelo dessa vez, pedindo permissão a rainha, passeou pelos lugares. Pensou na facilidade de sentir-se solitário em um lugar tão grande, mas também pensou que os jardins daquele local eram maravilhosos para se inspirar.Observou que um dos jardins ia de encontro a janela do príncipe e se perguntou se algum dia ele abriu as cortinas para observar essa vista.

  
  


Ele terminou sua _tour_ pelo castelo na sala de música, onde estava o piano. Ele sentou de frente para o instrumento, tocando alguns segundos e analisando que estava desafinado. Era nítido que ninguém encostava ali há muito tempo. Mesmo assim, ele começou a tocar uma música que gostava muito. Era uma melodia celta que ele aprendeu em umas de suas viagens a castelos distantes de lá. Pessoas da floresta gostavam bastante dessa música. Era conhecida como a música da liberdade, porque as pessoas escutavam e sentiam suas almas libertas de toda a energia que pudesse aprisioná-las.

  
  


— Linda melodia. — Hongjoong se assustou ao ouvir o elogio após o término da música. Era o príncipe que estava observando da porta. — Escutei do meu quarto, não pude deixar de verificar mais de perto.

— Não achei que era possível escutar de tão longe. — brincou por achar o castelo muito grande — Mas obrigado por sair do quarto apenas para me escutar.

— Eu tocava nesse piano quando mais novo.

— Sua mãe me disse.

— Mas eu parei. Somente a leitura tem sido minha companhia.

— Uma pena. — Comentou Hongjoong dando espaço como um convite para Seonghwa sentar-se ao seu lado, mas foi negado. — A música é uma das melhores companhias que alguém pode ter. Um livro também. Na verdade, elas combinam. Como o livro que eu te emprestei. — Hongjoong aponta para o livro que estava na mão do príncipe. — Espero que sua alteza tenha gostado do presente.

— Sim, obrigado. Eu não conhecia esse livro.

— São poemas. Poemas sobre energias da natureza que vêm de encontro a nossas almas quando ouvimos músicas. Eu gosto muito desse livro, espero que sua alteza também goste.

— Eu vou ler hoje mesmo e amanhã digo o que achei.

— Quer dizer que posso voltar amanhã?

— Minha mãe não vai desistir disso tudo mesmo. Enfim, bom dia. — Seonghwa saiu do local, deixando apenas Hongjoong em frente ao piano e com um sorriso no rosto.

  
  


**\----x----**

  
  


Hongjoong voltou mais vezes no castelo levando mais livros para emprestar para Seonghwa. Eles ainda não tinham começado as aulas de piano mas, pelo menos, já conversavam normalmente sem que o professor fosse expulso do quarto.

  
  


Na noite anterior, Seonghwa teve muitos pesadelos. Ouviu sua mãe falar sobre uma nova batalha que aconteceria em outros castelos e, consequentemente, poderia afetar eles por causa de um tratado comercial que existia. Aquilo assustava Seonghwa de uma forma que ele relembrou traumas passados. Hongjoong chegou no dia seguinte desse acontecimento e encontrou o príncipe deitado em sua cama. Ele estava sem muita força para expulsar o professor do quarto por mais que quisesse continuar sozinho. O professor sentou-se ao seu lado, passando a mão em seus cabelos devagar. Ele pensou que receberia uma resposta negativa desse toque ousado com o príncipe, mas Seonghwa deitou a cabeça em seu colo, abraçando suas pernas de um jeito desesperador.

  
  


— Eu estou com medo, Hongjoong. — Seonghwa soltou as palavras com uma voz baixa e trêmula — Eu não quero ver pessoas morrendo de novo.

— Quem vai morrer, sua alteza?

— Guerra. As pessoas se matam por poder, por dinheiro. Eu tenho medo.

  
  


Hongjoong percebeu que os boatos sobre o príncipe eram reais. Que desde a última batalha no reino, ele tinha se isolado de todo mundo por medo. Seonghwa não poderia sentar ao lado da rainha e comandar o reino se tivesse medo de batalhas. Por isso que ele fugia do seu futuro.

  
  


— Sua alteza, você gostaria de ouvir uma música?

  
  


Seonghwa sinalizou com a cabeça que sim e Hongjoong começou a cantar enquanto acariciava as mechas pretas do príncipe. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto recebia o afeto e a melodia. Hongjoong cantou uma música sobre batalhas e guerras que ouviu uma vez de seu pai. Não era uma música triste ou negativa. Ao contrário, era sobre após toda tempestade existir o arco-íris e que as pessoas superariam as desavenças da vida.

  
  


— Tempestades são essenciais para que possamos enxergar o arco-íris, sua alteza. Não tenha medo delas, elas vão embora e quando elas se esgotarem, você conseguirá enxergar toda a beleza que se criou delas.

— Como se cria beleza de uma batalha, Hongjoong?

— Da sobrevivência. Da maturidade. Da vitória. Ou da experiência da derrota.

— Não parece ser algo bonito.

— Às vezes acontecem coisas na sua vida que não são bonitas, mas é preciso que elas aconteçam para que coisas boas apareçam.

— Parece muito cruel.

— A vida é difícil, sua alteza. Por isso que eu amo a música. Ela me transporta para uma viagem maravilhosa. Quando estou triste, a música me cura. Não tem problema ter dias difíceis. Eu estou aqui, príncipe. Hoje eu vou cuidar de você.

  
  


**\----x----**

  
  


Os dias se passaram e as visitas de Hongjoong eram constantes. Mesmo não assumindo para si mesmo, Seonghwa já contava as horas para ele chegar. O príncipe já havia saído duas vezes até o jardim colher flores para dar de presente para Hongjoong. Era uma forma de agradecimento aos dias que ele ajudou e não desistiu das aulas, mesmo o aluno sendo muito relutante a isso. A rainha ficou surpresa quando o viu saindo pela porta do castelo e chegou a conclusão que as aulas estavam trazendo uma evolução na vida de Seonghwa.

  
  


Mas, naquela semana, Hongjoong ficou doente e não apareceu no castelo. Ele mandou o recado para a rainha para que saiba que ele não estava desistindo e sim estava indisposto naquele momento. Seonghwa não recebeu o recado da mesma forma que sua mãe.

  
  


O príncipe acreditava que o professor de música estava desistindo dele. Para Seonghwa, ele era uma pessoa complicada e cheia de traumas, não era difícil desistirem dele. Hongjoong não é o primeiro e nem seria o último. O problema era que, dessa vez, esse sentimento de abandono doía mais forte em seu peito do que das outras vezes. Por que com Hongjoong é diferente?

  
  


Depois de se recuperar, Hongjoong apareceu no castelo. Seonghwa recebeu ele em seu quarto, mas o seu tratamento parecia com os dos primeiros dias, o que deixou Hongjoong confuso.

— Eu coloquei as flores que você me deu próximas do piano, quer ver como ficou?

— Não precisa, eu vejo depois.

— Mas eu quero tocar uma música para você.

  
  


Hongjoong segurou na mão no príncipe, o puxando para fora do quarto antes que ele pudesse falar algo da ousadia dele. Mas Seonghwa não sabia como responder aquele toque porque ficou sem reação naquele momento. Como alguém poderia tocar no príncipe tão indelicadamente e sem o seu consentimento? E por que aquele toque causava arrepios ao Seonghwa?

  
  


Hongjoong levou Seonghwa até a cadeira próxima do piano e foi até o instrumento. Hongjoong respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e começou a tocar. A melodia feita pelas mãos de Hongjoong que saía daquele piano e chegava aos ouvidos de Seonghwa como se fosse uma brisa de verão. O príncipe fechou os olhos e era como se ele sentisse em um campo, com o sol batendo em seu rosto pálido. Como uma música poderia ter tanta força a ponto de criar uma memória inexistente, mas tão viva, em Seonghwa?

  
  


— Essa música fala sobre correr na floresta sem rumo. — Hongjoong explicou após terminar de tocar, ganhando a atenção de Seonghwa — Muitos guerreiros cantavam ela na noite anterior de uma luta. Era para criar força e coragem neles.

— Eu senti como se estivesse correndo em um campo, é incrível isso! É como se você fosse mágico. — O príncipe brincou, ganhando um sorriso de seu professor.

— Eu gosto de imaginar isso também. Que a música é mágica.

— Faz muito tempo que eu não corro por aí que nem sei se o que senti foi esse mesmo sentimento, mas foi um sentimento muito forte, bem caloroso.

— Quer ter certeza? — Hongjoong sorri para Seonghwa.

Ele vai até o príncipe e o convida para sair. Seonghwa fica assustado pela ideia do professor e recusa.

— O que foi?

— Eu não saio do castelo, achei que você já sabia.

— Algumas semanas atrás você não saía do seu quarto.

— Não seja atrevido, Hongjoong.

— Por favor, alteza.

— Onde você quer me levar?

— É uma surpresa. Mas prometo que você vai adorar. — Seonghwa se levanta, se afastando do professor, a caminho de seu quarto.

— Me promete que não é tão longe daqui e eu vou.

— Prometo, sua alteza. Eu não mentiria para um príncipe.

— Vou trocar de roupa.

  
  


Seonghwa se trocou e ainda muito nervoso, se encontrou com Hongjoong que esperava na porta da sala. Eles estavam a caminho da porta do castelo e os seguranças do local ficaram surpresos de ver Seonghwa. Eles abriram passagem para os dois que saíram a caminho da floresta.

  
  


— Já estamos muito longe, Hongjoong.

— Só estamos dez passos do castelo, alteza. Confie em mim, não é muito longe daqui.

— Eu já confiei demais saindo por aquele portão.

  
  


O andar de Seonghwa era cauteloso e suas mãos suavam. Era estranho para ele ter aceitado um pedido desse do seu professor e sair do seu castelo que era seu porto seguro. Antes de entrar pela floresta, Seonghwa parou. Hongjoong o chamou duas vezes e não obteve resposta. O príncipe olhava para um ponto aleatório do local, nervoso. Lembrou dos ataques do castelo naquela noite e como os inimigos chegaram pela floresta, atacando a guarda real. Ele presenciou um por um morrendo e os corpos, no dia seguinte, jogados por todo o chão que ele pisava agora. Seonghwa saiu do estado quase hipnótico que estava quando sentiu as mãos de Hongjoong em seu braço, o chamando novamente.

  
  


— Foi uma péssima ideia aceitar isso. — Seonghwa disse bravo e com um semblante diferente do que Hongjoong estava acostumado a ver. Ele voltou para o castelo, largando o professor próximo da floresta.

  
  


**\----x----**

  
  


Hongjoong visitou o príncipe no dia seguinte e ele não estava nem amigável e nem com vontade de afastar o professor. Seonghwa estava quieto, deitado na cama com um dos seus livros. E seu rosto era difícil de decifrar, parecia que estava vazio de sentimentos. Hongjoong o chamou para escutar uma música e ele não respondeu. Na verdade, a uma hora inteira que o pianista ficou no quarto conversando, foi um monólogo. Seonghwa não respondia e não parecia prestar atenção nele. Era vazia e fria aquela situação. Hongjoong decidiu ir embora e voltar no próximo dia.

  
  


Os dias continuaram os mesmos após o acontecimento do passeio na floresta. Hongjoong sentia que perdeu o pouco que ganhou do príncipe e se arrependeu por ter dado um passo à frente do que era desejado naquele momento. Ele precisava pedir desculpas para Seonghwa. Não do modo convencional, pois já tentara e foi ignorado. Mas do jeito que ele sempre tratou alguns dos obstáculos de sua vida: com música.

  
  


Ele pegou a sua lira que estava largada em seu armário fazia algum tempo e foi até o castelo visitar mais uma vez o príncipe. Ele entrou em seu quarto encontrando a mesma visão dos últimos dias: Seonghwa deitado, lendo. Hongjoong sentou-se em uma cadeira, próxima da janela coberta com a cortina.

  
  


— A lira era um instrumento usado pelos gregos para recitar poemas. Não tenho a mesma facilidade que com o piano, mas eu gosto do som que ela faz enquanto as palavras se encontram com ela. Eu quero recitar algumas palavras para você.

  
  


Seonghwa olhou para o professor depois de vários dias sem te dar atenção e enquanto Hongjoong pronunciava as palavras, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Era quase contra a vontade do príncipe, era hipnotizante.

  
  


— _Duvide que as estrelas sejam fogos; Duvide que o sol se movimente; Duvide que a verdade não seja mentira; Mas nunca duvide do meu amor._

— Você que escreveu isso? — Seonghwa perguntou, curioso.

— Não, roubei de um escritor aí. — brincou.

  
  


Seonghwa riu, tentando esconder sua felicidade naquele momento. Ele se levantou e foi até o professor, querendo ver o instrumento musical de perto.

— Isso me lembra que até hoje eu nunca te ensinei nada sobre nenhum instrumento.

— Eu não nasci para isso. Não sou talentoso como você.

— Sua alteza. — Hongjoong tocou no rosto de Seonghwa que ruborizou no momento que ambas as peles se colidiram — Você tem inúmeros talentos. Você só precisa deixar eles saírem.

— Não. — O príncipe levantou, andando de volta a sua cama — Já escutei minha mãe falando várias vezes que não nasci para reinar. Eu sou um caso perdido, sem utilidade nenhuma. Por isso ela está desesperada para que eu me case. Ela procura uma noiva com ideias muito parecidas com as dela, para ficar tranquila de colocar o reino em minhas mãos.

— E você, sua alteza? Quer se casar?

— Hongjoong, eu nem saio do quarto. Imagina viver minha vida reinando um local e dormindo com alguém na minha cama. Não é algo que está nos meus planos.

— O seu povo está ansioso por você.

— É mentira da minha mãe.

— Não, existem boatos sobre você. Seu espírito misterioso, eles colocam muitas expectativas em você, príncipe.

— Triste, decepcionarei todos.

  
  


Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Hongjoong procurava algumas palavras para dizer no momento, mas era difícil por não saber o que o príncipe passava com a pressão da coroa. Seonghwa se sentou na cama, abrindo o livro e citou sobre o que lia.

  
  


— Nesse livro, o personagem principal se sente vivo quando foge de tudo. Ás vezes eu sinto vontade de fugir de tudo para me sentir vivo novamente.

— Qual foi a última vez que você sentiu _vivo_ , como sua alteza diz?

— Quando escutei sua música. — Seonghwa disse, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

  
  


**\----x----**

  
  


No dia seguinte, Hongjoong se assustou com o que encontrou. Seonghwa estava na frente do piano, o esperando para a aula.

— Por favor, não fale nada. Tenho meu orgulho e minha reputação a zelar.

— Eu não pretendia falar nada. — Comentou segurando a vontade de rir e sentando ao lado do príncipe — Estou feliz que você aceitou a ideia da aula.

— Eu pensei que era melhor aceitar isso já que minha mãe pretende não me deixar em paz. Mesmo que tudo isso seja em vão.

— Ok, como sua alteza desejar. — Hongjoong disse lembrando que agora, a escolha não era apenas da rainha. — Tem alguma coisa em mente que você gostaria de aprender?

— Me ensine as músicas que você tocou para mim.

— Qualquer uma?

— Sim, eu só quero saber se o sentimento de tocar elas é o mesmo sentimento de escutar.

— O que acha de me ajudar a compor uma música?

— Eu não sei como criar melodias, eu sei pouco de música. Muito menos tenho vivências para escrever letras como esses compositores.

— Você tem mais vivências inspiradoras do que pode imaginar. Se expressar musicalmente pode se tornar uma cura para seus problemas.

— Eu não preciso de cura.

— Então vamos fazer algo para a gente se divertir. O que acha da minha proposta?

— Você já me propôs mais coisas além do que você tem direito a sugerir para um príncipe.

— O que eu mais quero propor para sua alteza está além dos meus poderes.

— O que seria?

  
  


Seonghwa olhou para Hongjoong, curioso. Seus olhos se encontraram e passaram alguns segundos se fitando como se existisse algo hipnotizante entre ambos. E na verdade tinha, seus sentimentos. Há alguns dias que os dois percebiam que nutriam um afeto um pelo outro. Seus sentimentos se modificaram quase que juntos e eles só não perceberam ainda o tanto que eles se queriam. Hongjoong só percebeu que, se pudesse, pediria um beijo mas não queria arriscar o pouco de confiança que ganhou de Seonghwa e também, por ser apenas um professor dando aulas para o príncipe.

— Nesse momento, apenas quero compor algo com você.

— Ok, eu vou pensar sobre isso.

  
  


Hongjoong sorriu, aceitando aquela resposta como um futuro sim. Nessa primeira aula, o professor relembrou algumas notas que possivelmente o príncipe já tinha conhecido quando mais novo. E deixou ele mostrar o que lembrava, que não era nada além daquelas músicas com repetição das notas para decorar.

No dia seguinte, Seonghwa tinha a resposta sobre a proposta do Hongjoong. Não só a resposta, como ele tinha folhas em sua mão com palavras escritas por ele mesmo, que gostaria de mostrar para seu professor.

Ele chegou perto e antes que o Hongjoong pudesse falar algo, Seonghwa colocou as folhas em sua mão sem dizer nada. Hongjoong não entendeu nada mas começou a ler enquanto o príncipe sentava na cadeira, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

— O que é isso? Frases de livros que você leu?

— Não…são palavras, desabafos. Que…eu escrevi.

— O que? É sério? — Hongjoong leu novamente, agora com mais entusiasmo — Isso foi ontem?

— Não, na verdade eu escrevo há um tempo. Pensei que poderia usar para a música, mas não são tão boas, você não precisa usar se não quiser.

— Está brincando? Isso é maravilhoso! Sua alteza estava escondendo um tesouro de mim. Vem, sente-se aqui do meu lado.

  
  


Hongjoong sentou-se na cadeira do piano e colocou as folhas na sua frente para que ambos pudessem ver. Seonghwa sentou ao seu lado, ainda morrendo de vergonha do seu trabalho. O professor pegou um lápis para sinalizar alguns pontos como parte favorita ou marcação de melodia, explicando tudo para Seonghwa.

  
  


— Como você pensou essa música? Você consegue me mostrar a melodia?

  
  


Hongjoong esperou que ele soltasse apenas sons ou murmúrios para mostrar a melodia, mas Seonghwa começou a cantar. Sua voz era maravilhosa e aos ouvidos de Hongjoong era perfeita. Ele parou de cantar e olhou para seu professor que não conseguiu dizer nada durantes alguns segundos.

  
  


— Eu canto muito mal, me descul…

— O que? Sua alteza, sua voz é linda. — Seonghwa ficou tímido após o elogio de Hongjoong e abaixou a cabeça, olhando para os papéis em sua frente. — Eu não sabia que você tinha esse talento.

— Não precisa me bajular apenas por eu ser o príncipe.

— Não estou. Estou falando a verdade.

  
  


Naquele momento, Hongjoong sentiu uma enorme atração pelo rosto de Seonghwa que estava tão próximo do seu. Não era como antes, quando ele achava o príncipe bonito, era algo quase hipnótico, como se ele não tivesse nenhum controle sobre seus sentimentos. E ele não tinha mais. Ele sentia vontade de expor seu desejo de sua boca se encontrando com a do príncipe.

  
  


Eles continuaram nesse silêncio onde ambos observavam os detalhes do rosto do outro. Por mais que não tenha sido um momento escolhido, não parecia constrangedor para nenhum deles. Era como se fosse muito confortável esse silêncio que se instalou de repente entre eles. Hongjoong subiu sua mão pelo rosto de Seonghwa, que começou a ficar tímido com o movimento, mas sem desistir daquela situação. O príncipe fechou os olhos devagar e Hongjoong continuava acariciando seu rosto, agora descendo seu dedo para os lábios de Seonghwa. Logo após, a mesma mão se encontrava com o queixo do príncipe, que era levemente puxado para que ele pudesse depositar um beijo em seus lábios. O toque se intensificou por causa de Seonghwa, que o puxou pela cintura e permitiu que ambos pudessem ficar mais próximos e o beijo mais profundo. Logo se afastaram e Hongjoong procurava palavras para se desculpar com o príncipe. Antes que ele pudesse falar, Seonghwa interveio.

  
  


— Se você se desculpar por isso, vou ficar muito bravo. — brincou.

— Não quero que sua alteza me entenda mal.

— Seonghwa, por favor. — corrigiu — Ninguém está aqui nos observando. E não vou te entender mal. Eu mesmo quis isso tanto quanto você. — Seonghwa arrumava a sua posição na cadeira e logo após, as folhas de estudo — Sabe quando eu te disse que sua música fez eu me sentir vivo? — Hongjoong concordou com a cabeça e o príncipe continuou — Bem, seu beijo me deu o mesmo sentimento, só que duas vezes mais forte. — Hongjoong sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos do príncipe.

  
  


**\----x----**

  
  


Os próximos dias eram de uma hora treinando no piano e as outras horas, namorando. Seonghwa não permanecia tanto no quarto como antes. Agora ele passeava pelo jardim, tomava chá na sala, conversava na entrada, mas apenas quando Hongjoong estava no castelo. Somente quando eles queriam se beijar, que ambos se escondiam no quarto do príncipe. Por mais que ninguém soubesse que eles estavam tendo um caso, o músico ficava cada dia mais horas no castelo. A rainha não era contra, porque trouxe resultados maravilhosos para Seonghwa. Esse dia ela o convidou para jantar com seu filho e ele aceitou. Durante o jantar, sua mãe não demorou muito para o assunto que Seonghwa odiasse voltasse à tona.

  
  


— Vejo que está muito melhor, filho. — Seonghwa não respondeu, continuando a mastigar a carne da refeição. — Pretende já começar um treinamento para saber como se portar em algumas ocasiões?

— Não.

— Seonghwa… — ela o chamou, irritada — Não está mais no seu querer.

— Então não entendo o porquê da pergunta. — ambos se _alfinetavam_ a cada comentário, deixando Hongjoong constrangido de presenciar tudo aquilo.

— Porque é importante, para mim, que você esteja pronto.

— Para o que?

— Para ser rei e se casar.

  
  


Nesse momento, Hongjoong se engasgou com o vinho que tomava. Com todo esse amor juvenil de ambos, ele acabou esquecendo das responsabilidades de Seonghwa e uma delas era de achar uma bela esposa para coroar como rainha ao lado dele. Ele já não conseguia esconder a tristeza e Seonghwa percebeu isso.

  
  


— Se você quiser, eu fico no trono mas sozinho. Não quero uma esposa.

— Bem, como eu disse, não está no seu querer. Seu futuro casamento será um ótimo negócio com as terras vizinhas. Além dela ser uma ótima pessoa para te ajudar a ser um verdadeiro rei.

— Negócio? — Seonghwa riu, debochando. — Você trata um casamento assim? Apenas um negócio?

— O que mais seria, Seonghwa? Você não sai desse quarto, não conhece pessoas, quem se apaixonaria por você?

  
  


Seonghwa sentiu a última pergunta como uma facada em seu peito, o que fez ele se levantar, sem dizer nada. Hongjoong pediu licença para a rainha e seguiu o príncipe. Ele parou Seonghwa em um dos corredores do castelo, segurando-o pelo seu braço. Percebeu que as lágrimas já estavam lá antes mesmo dele chegar em seu quarto.

  
  


— Sua alteza…

— Seonghwa! — o príncipe gritou, cansado de ouvir Hongjoong o tratar como se fosse os outros do castelo. Hongjoong ficou assustado mas não ficou bravo, entendia a raiva do príncipe naquele momento e o abraçou.

— Seonghwa, calma. — Hongjoong sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o chorar mais.

— Eu quero ser livre, Hongjoong. Por favor, me liberte daqui.

  
  


**\----x---**

  
  


No dia seguinte, Hongjoong levou Seonghwa para andar pelo jardim. O príncipe não pronunciava nenhuma palavra enquanto Hongjoong continuava a falar sem parar. O músico percebeu que Seonghwa estava quieto demais e parou em sua frente, segurando sua mão.

  
  


— O que você tem, Seonghwa?

— Nada.

— Não parece que é nada. — Hongjoong o puxou para um dos bancos e se ajoelhou em sua frente, esperando que ele começasse a falar

— Eu não quero casar.

— Eu sei que não, mas você tem responsabilidades aqui…

— Sério que você vai falar isso? Você quer que eu me case com outra pessoa? — Hongjoong não respondeu, apenas perdeu seu olhar para as árvores do jardim, enquanto pensava em como responder aquilo sem parecer egoísta ou complicar mais para o príncipe.

— Ela vai se apaixonar por você como eu também me apaixonei. — resposta errada.

— E meus sentimentos? Não contam? Eu não vou me apaixonar por ela porque eu estou apaixonado por você. — Seonghwa soltou das mãos de Hongjoong, que rapidamente segurou novamente, voltando a encara-lo. Hongjoong começou a sorrir, deixando Seonghwa mais bravo. — O que foi, enlouqueceu?

— Você não tinha se declarado para mim ainda.

  
  


Seonghwa levantou, bravo, sem perceber o que tinha falado antes para Hongjoong. Seus sentimentos eram algo que ele aprendeu a esconder por anos, mas o músico aprendeu a deixar o príncipe confortável o suficiente para coisas assim acontecerem sem que ele percebesse.

  
  


— O que você viu em mim, Hongjoong?

— O que, como assim? — Hongjoong levantou, foi até Seonghwa e continuaram andando até uma parte mais reservada do jardim que ficavam as plantas que não podiam receber tanta luz do sol.

— Você...você disse que está apaixonado por mim.

— Sim, eu estou. Você é uma pessoa bonita.

— Só isso? Quer dizer, só isso que foi suficiente para você se apaixonar por mim?

— Não, mas foi o motivo para você me chamar atenção. — Seonghwa sibilou baixo, desistindo do que gostaria de falar. — O que foi? Eu disse algo errado?

— Eu fiquei pensando no que minha mãe falou ontem.

  
  


Hongjoong parou e Seonghwa fez o mesmo, automaticamente. Ele tentou entender porque o músico parou, procurando no lugar algo que pudesse ter feito isso. Mas se surpreendeu quando Hongjoong segurou em seu queixo, suavemente, enquanto declamava essas palavras.

— Eu vou falar olhando em seus olhos para que todas suas dúvidas possam se dissipar. Eu me apaixonei por tudo o que você é Seonghwa. Desde da primeira vez que te conheci você me chamou atenção e a cada dia que passamos juntos, esse sentimento se intensificou. A ponto de eu não saber mais o que fazer. Eu não sabia como me portar ao lado do príncipe que ao mesmo tempo, era o homem que eu sonhava toda noite. Com todo o respeito, sua majestade não tem ideia do que estava falando ontem no jantar. Não dê ouvidos a isso. Você é um homem incrível e todos lutariam as maiores cruzadas que os reinos já viram, somente para ter você.

  
  


Seonghwa não acreditava que conseguiria responder à altura daquela declaração. Por mais livros que ele já tenha lido, nenhum deles tinha tal força como as palavras do seu amado. Ele puxou Hongjoong pela cintura e juntou seus lábios em um beijo prolongado e apaixonado. No instante em que eles se beijam, os dois sentem como se não existisse mais nada além deles. E era essa sensação que Seonghwa queria que durasse mais, não somente em suas aulas de piano. Ele gostaria que quando acordasse de manhã, a primeira pessoa que ele olhasse seria Hongjoong.

  
  


Ele terminaram o beijo, encostando suas testas, ainda de olhos fechados. Seonghwa não conseguia parar de sorrir enquanto ainda tinha Hongjoong em seus braços.

— Eu aceito seu pedido.

— O que? — Seonghwa perguntou tentando lembrar o que pediu.

— Ontem, você pediu para que eu o libertasse daqui. Eu aceito. — Seonghwa o olhava incrédulo e Hongjoong continua. — Eu não me importo quantos guardar reais virão atrás de mim quando eu fugir com você, eu não vou deixar você aqui e também não vou te perder.

— Você tem certeza disso? — Seonghwa perguntou cauteloso, mas sem esconder sua felicidade

— Tenho. E você? Você vai largar todo uma vida de luxo e poder.

— Eu não me importo. Eu nunca me importei com isso. Eu só fui infeliz nesse castelo. Eu quero fugir.

  
  


Hongjoong abraçou seu príncipe com força, como se pudesse, com aquele toque, tirar todo o mal que ele já sofreu. Ele marcaram como seria a fuga: a noite, Hongjoong tentaria escapar dos guardas e buscaria Seonghwa em uma das saídas secretas de seu quarto. Elas foram instaladas lá para quando aconteciam as batalhas, seu pai tinha medo de não conseguir salvar seu filho, então ele fugiria por lá. Ele não sabia encontrar melhor uso para essa passagem, como agora.

  
  


A noite, após o jantar, Seonghwa se despediu de sua mãe para dormir, como todos os outros dias. Ela não sentiu nenhuma diferença, apenas que hoje seu filho não quis brigar, apenas escutou tudo quieto. Como um sermão de meia hora sobre o jeito que ele a tratou no jantar. Ele deu uma última olhada para ela antes de ir para o quarto.

— Mãe, eu sei que você faz tudo para meu bem. — Ele disse de uma forma calma, não desafiadora — Mas nem sempre o que você acha bom para mim, realmente é. Boa noite.

  
  


Ele saiu para seu quarto e ela não deu tanta atenção para o que ele disse, apenas continuou a falar sobre o cordeiro que tinha comido hoje para sua governanta. Chegando no quarto, Seonghwa arrumou rapidamente sua mochila com os itens mais importantes naquele momento como algumas roupas, seu livro favorito e alguns itens de higiene pessoal. Daqui a algumas horas, Hongjoong o buscaria, então ele deixou a mochila debaixo da cama. A passagem secreta estava entreaberta para Hongjoong e ele fingiu que dormia para caso sua mãe fosse lá antes de ir para seu próprio quarto.

  
  


Ele acabou dormindo algumas horas, o que para ele parecia só uma piscada. Acordou com Hongjoong o chamando com uma voz bem baixa para que ninguém pudesse escutar. Ele levantou rapidamente pegando a sua mochila e segurando na mão de Hongjoong, enquanto eles fugiam pela passagem.

  
  


— Essa passagem dá para fora do castelo? Eu não sabia disso.

— Sim, meu pai achou que seria o melhor jeito de escapar de um ataque. É tipo um calabouço e a porta secreta dá no chão da floresta.

— Você está pronto para enfrentar a floresta? E os lugares fora daqui? E se você ficar com medo de novo?

— Eu não estou pronto, mas eu tenho você. — Ele segurou a mão com mais força. — Eu sei que eu mesmo tenho que aprender a lidar com meus traumas, mas ter seu apoio me ajuda.

  
  


Hongjoong sorriu, respondendo o seu toque acariciando sua mão. Eles continuaram a andar pela passagem, que era enorme e escura. Hongjoong tinha medo de não conseguir sair antes que alguém fosse ao quarto do príncipe.Agora ele agradecia por Seonghwa nunca sair do quarto, porque poderia ter mais chances de demorarem para perceber que ele fugiu. Ele chegaram ao final da passagem e eles subiram com cuidado por uma escada até a porta.

  
  


Hongjoong subiu e ajudou Seonghwa a subir, colocando um manto com capuz para que ele pudesse passar despercebido caso alguém encontrasse eles. Seonghwa começou a olhar os lados da floresta e alguns flashes antigos passavam pela sua mente nesse momento. Hongjoong segurou sua mão com força.

— Eu estou aqui, aguenta Seonghwa. A floresta é muito escura e o sol ainda não nasceu. Por favor, eu preciso que você tome cuidado. — Eles seguiram a floresta e Seonghwa tentava a todo custo afastar os pensamentos que ele tinha, mas era difícil. — Sobe! — Hongjoong parou em sua frente e se abaixou, de costas, ordenando como se o título de príncipe tivesse ficado no castelo.

— O que? Não, você não me aguenta.

— Seonghwa, eu trabalhei muito duro durante toda minha vida, eu carreguei muito sacos de milho e arroz. Você é alto mas não pesa nada, vai, sobe.

  
  


Seonghwa pensou em retrucar mais, mas suas dores de cabeça eram muito fortes. Ele subiu e com dificuldade (ao qual não queria assumir), Hongjoong o carregou para fora da floresta. Enquanto ele caminhava com rapidez, ele cantava bem baixinho uma das músicas que ele mostrou para Seonghwa um dia, sobre se sentir livre. O príncipe fechou os olhos e deixou somente a música controlar ele e seus pensamentos naquele momento. Não o curava, mas era eficaz para que ele sentisse outra coisa além de medo.

  
  


— Meu amigo está esperando. — Hongjoong disse acenando para um menino próximo de um navio. — Ele vai transportar bebidas em uma viagem de dois dias e me ofereceu ajuda.

— Você contou que você está sequestrando o príncipe para ele?

— Espera aí, eu não sequestrei ninguém. Você está aqui com suas próprias pernas, certo?

— Bem, eu fui carregado pela floresta toda. — Seonghwa brincou e segurou o braço de Hongjoong e andaram até o amigo do músico.

  
  


— Wooyoung! — Hongjoong o abraçou com tanta força que poderia destruí-lo naquele momento — Vou ficar devendo uma imensa para você.

— Sim, você vai! — Wooyoung reverenciou diretamente a Seonghwa que recusou na hora

— Por favor, eu sou apenas o Seonghwa agora.

— Verdade! Você é muito bonito mesmo como Hongjoong disse. Sabe eu achava que você era uma lenda do local e da cabeça desse meu amigo. — Hongjoong cutucou Wooyoung com o cotovelo para que ele parasse de falar e começou a rir. — Vocês já sabem onde vão ficar?

  
  


Seonghwa e Hongjoong se olharam perdidos, percebendo que o plano deles não era tão bom quando eles imaginaram. Não podiam ficar na casa de Hongjoong, era muito fácil alguém ir lá mesmo se eles demorassem para voltar. Hongjoong conhecia algumas pessoas, mas ninguém que ele confiava tanto quanto Wooyoung.

— Olha, vocês são bem-vindos na minha casa. Yeosang vai adorar vocês. Eu e Hongjoong somos amigos há muito tempo, eu trabalho nesse cais a anos. Eu dou a minha palavra que vocês a salvo lá e podem ficar quanto tempo quiserem até achar um lugar para vocês.

— Wooyoung, eu…

— Não aceito um não, Hongjoong. Eu devo muito a você também. Me ajudou em vários trabalhos sem receber dinheiro nenhum em troca. Por favor. — Eles concordaram com Wooyoung. — Ótimo! Agora vamos, preciso levar logo tudo isso e o sol já vai nascer, vão começar a procurar o príncipe. Não se preocupe, eu estou sozinho nessa viagem. Na verdade somos eu e San, mas ele não vai contar para ninguém. Provável ele nem reconhecer você, ele não é daqui.

  
  


Eles entraram no navio e Wooyoung chamou San para apresentar ambos. Ele estava certo sobre ele não reconhecer o nome do príncipe e nenhuma das histórias sobre ele no local. Cumprimentou ele como se fosse um amigo de qualquer taberna que ele já visitou por aí, o que arrancou risos de Hongjoong.

— Se acostuma. — Hongjoong sussurrou para Seonghwa.

  
  


Eles sentaram no navio e enquanto o mesmo saía pelas águas das terras de Seonghwa ao qual ele estava abandonando nesse momento, ele observava o que ele estava deixando para trás. Aos poucos, ficando menor aos seus olhos. Ele virou o rosto para Hongjoong e deu um beijo nele. Eles não falaram nada, somente se olharam como forma de agradecimento por aquilo. Apenas era possível ouvir o som positivo de San ao fundo de um grito e depois a frase “ _Eles são um casal, que fofo!”._

  
  


E mesmo sem a ideia de que o futuro próximo que eles escolheram desse certo, eles estavam rumo à construí-lo. Juntos. E talvez esse seja o “ _felizes para sempre”_ que o Seonghwa não acreditava quando o lia nos livros durante toda sua vida. E talvez, também, o amor seja um sentimento que o deixe tão vivo quanto a música que Hongjoong cantava.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> veja outras fics minhas no meu [ spirit ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/kristalxhunter) e me siga no twitter @tinkersstar.


End file.
